Shippo fights alone
by kabedatta
Summary: Shippo is seperated from the group and has to fight by himself. enjoy.


Shippo fights alone  
  
Shippo found that he had been separated from the others and realized that they may have left him behind. Thins scared Shippo because he began to think, what if a demon comes along and it is too strong for me? Obviously he couldn't fight it off, but if it came to a fight he knew he would have to fight to the end.  
  
"Kagome. Inuyasha. Sango.Niraku.." Shippo shouted trying to locate his friends. Then he turned and said, in a none depending tone, "Miog."  
  
Nobody came, nobody heard him. Shippo then started walking to try and find a way out of the woods he was now standing in. "Well maybe there is a village that has seen them, if now it wouldn't heart to try." Shippo said to himself.  
  
Shippo walked for hours before he finally found a small village that had few people in it. He looked down at the village wondering if his friends where their. He than began to walk towards the village and kept wondering if he would ever find his friends.  
  
Once reaching the village Shippo noticed that their where only two people in the village. "Hay you, old man, where is everyone?" Shippo said as he thought he heard Inuyasha saying it. "Are their any others?"  
  
"Why my daughter and I are the only ones in this village ever since that dog demon came here. Now please don't heart me, I am but an old man capable of no harm." Said an old man with a walking cane.  
  
As the old man stood their shaking Shippo could only help but wonder if that dog demon was Inuyasha. "Hay, what did this dog demon look like? And don't worry I won't heart you." Shippo said as he turned his head away.  
  
"Well he had white hair, he was rather tall, and he had a rather peculiar sword. He called it Tetsaniga I think." Said the old man as he sat down on a near by stump.  
  
"You mean Tetsaiga?" Shippo said with excitement.  
  
"Yes I think that's right."  
  
Shippo now stood with a huge smile on his face. 'I finally found them, but why did everyone leave after he showed up? With Kagome around Inuyasha couldn't heart anyone. All she would have to do is say sit.' Shippo thought to himself.  
  
After a while of standing there in silence Shippo followed the trail that the old man said the "dog demon" had taken. He followed the trail until he came across some foot prints that where similar to those of Inuyasha. Shippo eventually found the source of these tracks.  
  
"Sishomaru!" Shippo said to himself. "So the old man didn't mean Tetsaiga. Shippo stood there with shock of seeing Sishomaru. Shippo and the others had thought him to be dead after Inuyasha had fought him in battle a few days before. "Aaaa, Shippo, that little fox demon that hangs around with my baby brother Inuyasha." Sishomaru said as he turned to face Shippo.  
  
"I. I .I . I thought you died in that fight with Inuyasha. How did you..."? Shippo said as he was cut short.  
  
"Of course you did. It seemed that way because I maid it look that way. Now that you found me, though, you must die. Sorry kid, but that's what you get for being around me after I have set a plan into action." Sishomaru said as he raised his sword.  
  
Shippo dodged the sword as Sheshomaru had swung it. The next thing he knew Sishomaru was attacking one swing after another. "Fox fire!" Shippo shouted as he held out his hand sending enormous blue flames from it.  
  
'How could such a weak fox demon produce such a powerful attack?' Sishomaru said to himself as he was hit with Shippos mighty attack. 'How could such a small child have the power to hit me, let alone push me back.'?  
  
As Shippos attack continued Sishomaru was pushed back. He had sent a powerful blow. Now Sishomaru was becoming angry, and aware that this would be a difficult battle.  
  
"Now take this!" Shippo yelled as he threw his top. The top grew to a large proportion and landed on Sishomaru, but it had no effect. "Well that didn't do any good."  
  
"You insolent fool, you think you petty tricks can defeat me?" Sishomaru said as he pulled his sword back ready to swing.  
  
Shippo dodged the attacks that Sishomaru dealt out, then Shippo summoned a full powered foxfire, the blue flames went and covered Sishomaru burning his severely. Then out of nowhere Sishomaru vanished and Shippos foxfire died out.  
  
"I almost had him!" Shippo said disappointed.  
  
"Good job kid, you're getting stronger you know." A familiar voice said.  
  
Shippo turned around and saw all of his friends standing their looking at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, thank you. Never thought I would hear you say that to me." Shippo said as he ran to them.  
  
"Your parents would be proud of you." Sango said with a large grin on her face, "But you're still no match for me."  
  
Everyone laughed at this. "Well let's go, we'll celebrate once we're back in town before I have to go home." Said Kagome with a huge smile on her face trying not to laugh for the moment.  
  
"Thank you, but NEVER leave me again!" Shippo said to everyone. " Just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Hay, I said you could stick around until you could defend yourself." Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face. Then turned around, "But you are a good fighter now" He turned around once more, " So you're welcome to stay with us." He said as a smile went across his face.  
  
They all had fun and celebrated Shippos first victory in battle, and it wasn't a small battle either.  
  
END  
  
Enjoy? I hope so. If you did there will be more to come in the future.  
  
~Kabedata~ 


End file.
